


this we'll defend

by onion_kid



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, aliens exist, area 51, but also actual aliens, except at the american wizarding school, the aliens were wizards all along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onion_kid/pseuds/onion_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jim is the captain of the quidditch team and Spock is confused about UFOs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this we'll defend

**Author's Note:**

> So people on tumblr were all  
> "area 51 is just the american wizarding school  
> aliens is a perfect cover story  
> hOLY SHIT  
> #STUDENTS MAKING UFOS AS PRANKS #IT’S AS TRADITIONAL AS THE TRIWIZARDS TOURNAMENT"
> 
> And, well. I couldn't ignore that, could I? ;)

“I do not understand the point of this exercise, captain.”

Jim sighs and slings his arm around Spock’s neck. It’s the second-last night of term, and the wind is already starting to pick up. They’ll all get frostbite if they stay out here too long, but of course Spock would prefer to waste time on all his logical objections instead of letting them get back to their nice, warm sofa in front of the fireplace. He simply wouldn’t be Spock otherwise. 

“It’s tradition, Spock,” he says finally, even though he’s sure Spock knows more about school traditions than he does. “Whoever wins quidditch gets to send off the first UFO. You know, the whole area 51 aliens thing?”

Spock raises an eyebrow. Jim hates that eyebrow. “I am, in fact, aware of the ‘whole aliens thing’, as I myself am alien to this planet. However, as the rest of the world is aware of the existence of non-human beings, I fail to see the significance of the exercise.”

“That’s the thing, though! Area 51 wasn't ever aliens. It was wizards. It’s funny because this time it’ll be an actual alien sending off the UFO.”

“If my presence is nothing more than a joke, then I will leave,” Spock says.

And _there’s_ his real problem. Jim resists the urge to smack some sense into him, because if Spock’s worried about being the butt of a joke then it’s probably for a good reason. He knows it took two whole years of negotiations for Spock to even get accepted into the school, and the trash-talking Jim gets for having a squib for a brother is nothing like what Spock must endure. Kids can be cruel.

“Like I said, Spock, it’s tradition,” he repeats. “You’re the seeker of the winning team. It’s your duty.”

“Are you gonna get on with it or what?” Rand yells from somewhere behind them. “It’s fucking freezing.”

“You heard the lady,” Jim says, and gestures vaguely at the open sky with his free hand. “Make it a good one.”

Spock doesn’t bother responding, merely makes a perfect, practised motion with his wand. For a split second they’re all enveloped in the light of the ship, staring through the shimmering viewscreen into the cold nevada night. Jim barely has time to contemplate how beautiful it is before it soars off into the sky, leaving faint after-images dancing across his vision.

Sulu lets out a whoop and waves his own wand erratically. It’s nowhere near as perfect as Spock’s, but the object that flies from his wand to draw even with Spock’s shines bright with his enthusiasm. The rest of the team stands tall and sends their own creations off in random directions, ten blazing beacons pointing back to the roof of the aircraft hangar they’re huddled on. Uhura's performs complex loops. Rand's spells out her own name in the sky. None of them are what Jim ever expected, and he's thankful every day that he got the chance to lead this team to victory.

"What's it like?" Jim asks Spock wistfully as the first of the ships clears the horizon. "Space, I mean."

"Perhaps if you were to be more specific, I could provide a satisfactory answer to your question."

Jim grins. "You know what I mean, though. Your dad's an ambassador, right? What was it like, travelling from planet to planet, meeting new people and discovering things that nobody else had ever seen before?"

"As you say, he is an ambassador. His assignments are to worlds likely to join the Federation, not potential cases of first contact. However, on the occasions which I was permitted to accompany him, I will admit that I found study of the local cultures to be fascinating."

"Yeah," Jim says. "I wanna see it all, Spock. I know magic messes up technology, so I'm gonna have to give it up if I join Starfleet, but... I have to know what's out there. I don't think I'd be happy if I didn't at least try."

"I do not doubt that you will succeed if you have truly set your mind to it," Spock says, and that's high praise, because Spock would never say anything he doesn't really, truly believe. "I, too, am considering a career with Starfleet. My education has not been such that I would be permitted entrance to the Vulcan Science Academy. Additionally, as the son of the Vulcan Ambassador and the first successful vulcan-human hybrid, my career will be closely monitored. I will not risk the exposure of the wizarding community."

Jim's not sure if he wants to be happy that Spock might be going into Starfleet too or angry that he doesn't have a choice. Every now and again some reporter or biographer will pop up and want to interview George Kirk's son, but on the whole he's left well enough alone. He could disappear and nobody would think to go looking. If Spock disappeared there'd probably be a war.

"Well, for what it’s worth, I think you’d be great at it," he says instead. "I've always been glad to have you on my quidditch team, and if I was a starship captain, I'd want you on my crew, too. Can't you just imagine it- Captain Kirk and his trusty First Officer Spock, flying across the quadrant, saving civilisations and making discoveries, the boldest and best command team this side of Sirius?"

"Indeed, captain," Spock says quietly. "I would not be opposed to such a future."

Uhura's ship is still turning lazy circles in the sky, but they've all been outside long enough, and when Sulu suggests a round of butterbeer to warm them all up nobody objects. Rand starts an argument by comparing butterbeer to ginger beer. Uhura declares she doesn't care which is better as long as it's free, and even Spock gets sucked into the resulting squabble, offering the nutritional and potential alcoholic content of each and statistics on their frequency of purchase in Nevada. It's the kind of perfect moment Jim's only ever read about in fairy tales, and he knows that if he's going to stay on Earth for anything it will be for these people.

He won't stay, though. Jim knows himself, and his destiny is out there in the stars. And maybe - just maybe - he'll have Spock by his side when he finds it.

**Author's Note:**

> I made Spock seeker because that way he can go all out and not risk hurting anyone, whereas if he was a beater or something that would be unfair on the humans. *shrugs* Also, if you’re wondering why there’s ten of them, that’s because I think it’s silly not to have substitutes in case of injury or detention.
> 
> Not that this is particularly serious anyway. It was just a bit of fun ^_^


End file.
